yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yakusoku
is the ending theme of the third movie of the Washio Sumi's Chapter trilogy. The song is performed by Suzuko Mimori and Kana Hanazawa (voice actors for Washio Sumi and Nogi Sonoko respectively). Track Listing #Yakusoku #Tomodachi #Yakusoku Music Video Ending Lyrics Romaji= Sayonara janai Ima mirai ga hajimarunda Awai tsubomi wa hanahiraite shukufuku o utau Himitsu no basho ni umeta no wa Hisokana yume to takara no chizu Jikan-meguri o tojikometa Chīsana garasu no kakeradatta Anotoki Kimi wa Kimi wa yūki o eta Tomo o shinji nuku yūki o eta Towa ni kienai Hokori ni narudarou Saigo no kane ga hibiki dasu Tatoe Namida ga ochite shimau to shite mo Shita o mui tari shinai to chikaou Sotto kasaneta Omoide no kazu dake Hikari yurameite Senaka o oshita Nagare tsudzukeru sunadokei no yōna tokiyo Tsubasa hirogete sā tobitatou Chiheisen no hate Adokenakatta yokogao ga Ririshiku natta wa itsu no hika Hayamaru hibi ni makenu yō Mainichi muchūde oikake teta Anotoki Kimi wa Kimi wa Kibō wo mita Kurayami ni ukabu kibō o mita Ikisaki terasu Akari ni narudarou Mō mayou koto wa nain da Itsuka kizutsuku kotoga aru to shitemo Tomo ga kureta kotoba o mune ni Kizu o iyashite susumi tsuzukeru yo Kitto sono-saki de mata aerukara Anotoki Kimi wa Kimi wa yūki o eta Tomo o shinji nuku yūki o eta Towa ni kienai Hokori ni narudarou Saigo no kane ga hibiki dasu Tatoe Namida ga ochite shimau to shite mo Shita o mui tari shinai to chikaou Sotto kasaneta Omoide no kazu dake Hikari yurameite Senaka o oshita Ano ne arigatō mata ano basho de |-| Kanji= さよならじゃない　 が まるんだ い は いて　 を う の に めたのは かな と の りを じ めた さなガラスの だった あの 　 は　 は　 を た を じ く を た に えない　 りになるだろう の が き す たとえ　 が ちてしまうとしても を いたりしないと おう そっと ねた　 い の だけ 　ゆらめいて　 を した れ ける のような よ げてさあ び とう　 の て あどけなかった が しくなったはいつの か まる に けぬよう で いかけてた あの 　 は　 は　 を た に かぶ　 を た き らす　 かりになるだろう もう うことはないんだ いつか つくことがあるとしても がくれた を に を して み けるよ きっとその でまた えるから あの 　 は　 は　 を た を じる く を た に えない　 りになるだろう の が き す たとえ が ちてしまうとしても を いたりしないと おう そっと ねた　 い の だけ ゆらめいて　 を した あのねありがとうまたあの で |-| English= This is not goodbye, the future begins now The pale flower buds will bloom and sing blessings Buried in a place no one knows Were secret dreams and the map to a treasure The time that passed Was trapped in a tiny shard of glass. Back then you, you found the courage The courage to believe in your friends no matter what It will turn into everlasting glory The final bell rings Even if we might shed tears Let's vow to not lower our eyes Our memories had quietly piled up And their flickering light gave us courage Like an hourglass that keeps flowing Let's spread our wings and fly away, towards the end of the horizon That scared profile One day, it will become dignified Being defeated by the fast days Chasing wildly each day Back then you, you found a hope A hope drifting through the darkness It will become the light that shows us the path We won't lose our way anymore Even if we get hurt at times We carry the words of our friend in our hearts They will heal our wounds and allow us to push on I'm sure we will meet again some day Back then you, you found the courage The courage to believe in your friends no matter what It will turn into everlasting glory The final bell rings Even if we might shed tears Let's vow to not lower our eyes Our memories had quietly piled up And their flickering light gave us courage Hold on... Thank You, let's meet there again Navigation Category:Music